Révélations
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Lors de la commémoration de la grande bataille finale, Harry et Drago vont partager leur ressenti et plus…


_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Me revoilà comme chaque quinzaine avec un nouvel OS._

 _C'est un Drarry qui à lieu Post Tome 7_

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi..._

 _Béta : Luma-AZ que je remercie comme à chaque fois de supporter toutes mes idées farfelues..._

 _Voilà Bonne lecture!_

 _Enjoy les ptits Loups!_

* * *

 **Révélations**

Voici un an que la guerre est terminée, tous nos amis sont réunis à Poudlard en souvenir de cet événement.

Sous l'impulsion de Minerva Mc Gonagall, la famille Weasley (ne manquait que Ron et Hermione qui rentraient de leur voyage de noces le jour même), Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, les professeurs de la célèbre école de magie... sans oublier Drago Malfoy et bien sûr notre cher Harry Potter se retrouvaient réunis en ce jour particulier.

Le rassemblement battait son plein, il faisait tellement beau en ce début du mois de mai qu'une immense table avait été préparée dehors. Le dîner allait être servi lorsque Harry décida de s'éloigner pour s'isoler. Il savait qu'un discours serait fait, qu'il serait applaudi et qu'un toast serait porté à sa santé, et il n'avait absolument aucune envie de cela. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès en légilimencie et donc en occlumencie, et c'est par ce biais qu'il s'adressa au professeur Mc Gonagall.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire un discours en fin de repas professeur... je me suis absenté.

Elle sursauta et le chercha des yeux. Le voyant quitter le parc pour la tour d'astronomie, elle soupira.

Un long moment plus tard, le survivant, monté sur le muret, face au vide, les bras en croix et humant l'air ambiant, entendit la porte du toit de la tour s'ouvrir derrière lui. Une voix trainante qu'il connaissait bien se fit entendre, avec cette phrase qu'elle avait trop souvent dite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ?

Harry se retourna et ri.

\- T'inquiètes pas Malfoy, j'ai pas l'intention de sauter, je voulais juste « prendre un peu l'air ». Dit-il en redescendant du muret et s'asseyant dos au mur.

\- Bon ben je te laisse puisque tu veux être tranquille, bougonna le Blond d'un air renfrogné.

\- Non s'il te plait! Ne pars pas !

Drago revint sur ses pas et s'assit à côté de lui en silence, Harry l'en remercia intérieurement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Drago rompit ce moment méditatif.

\- Potter ?

\- Hum ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé dans la salle sur demande ce jour-là ? Pourquoi tu as stupéfixé deux mangemorts qui m'auraient tué ? Pourquoi tu as témoigné en faveur de ma mère au procès ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore en 6ème année? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Bellatrix que c'était moi au Manoir ? Pourquoi ta mère m'a-t-elle sauvé dans la forêt interdite ? Répondit Harry.

\- ...?

\- Oui, elle a menti à Voldemort pour me protéger, comme tu l'as fait au Manoir.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit son esprit et Drago se retrouva dans la forêt interdite le jour de la bataille finale...

 _*Harry se tenait face à Voldemort, il avait levé sa baguette, la tête toujours penchée de côté, comme un enfant en proie à la curiosité, se demandant ce qui arriverait s'il poussait les choses plus loin. Harry soutenait le regard des yeux rouges. Il voulait que tout se passe vite, pendant qu'il pouvait encore tenir debout, avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui-même, avant qu'il ne trahisse sa peur... Il vit alors la bouche remuer, puis il y eu un éclair de lumière verte et tout disparut_

Quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit connaissance, il était à nouveau étendu par terre

 _..._

 _\- Toi! dit Voldemort_

 _Il y eu une détonation et un petit cri de douleur_

 _\- Va regarder de plus près. Dis-moi s'il est mort._

 _Harry ne savait pas qui il avait envoyé pour vérifier. Il ne pouvait que rester étendu là à attendre qu'on vienne l'examiner, craignant d'être trahi par son cœur qui battait à tout rompre._

 _..._

 _Des mains, plus douces qu'il ne s'y attendait, touchèrent le visage de Harry, relevèrent une paupière, se glissèrent sous sa chemise, cherchant son cœur. Il entendit le souffle d'une femme, ses longs cheveux lui chatouillaient la joue. Il savait qu'elle pouvait sentir la pulsion de la vie battre régulièrement contre ses côtés._

 _\- Est-ce que Drago est vivant? Est-ce qu'il est au château?_

 _Le murmure était à peine audible. Ses lèvres étaient à deux centimètres de l'oreille de Harry. Elle avait penché la tête si bas que ses longs cheveux masquaient son visage à ceux qui la regardaient._

 _\- Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle._

 _Il sentit la main se contracter sur sa poitrine. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Puis la main se retira. La femme s'était redressée._

 _\- il est mort! s'exclama Narcissa Malfoy en s'adressant aux autres.*_

Lorsque Drago se retrouva à nouveau dans la tour d'astronomie, il n'en revenait pas...

\- Waouh... alors c'est pour ça...

\- Si elle et toi n'aviez pas fait ce que vous avez fait... Je n'aurais jamais pu accomplir la prophétie...

Harry haletait, crispé, les yeux fermés. Ce souvenir était pénible, mais pas rédhibitoire...

Drago réalisa la rapidité de la respiration du brun et lui prit la main, ce qui sembla le calmer un peu. Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

Une demi-heure après, ce fut au tour du Survivant de le rompre.

\- Malfoy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde sûrement pas... Que tu as eu pas mal d'aventures, mais... As-tu déjà été vraiment amoureux ?

\- Ouais.

\- Fille ou mec?

\- Mec.

\- Et euh... Je le connais ?

\- Ouais, il était dans notre année.

\- Ha... Parle-moi de lui... S'il te plait…

\- Et bien il est... Enfin je le trouve beau à tomber... C'est un sportif... Il jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison,

\- A quel poste ?

\- Il était attrapeur, comme moi.

\- De quelle maison ?

\- Gryffondor...

Le blond avait murmuré tellement bas qu'Harry avait peur d'avoir mal entendu... Il avait écarquillé les yeux, mais n'avait rien dit.

\- Et toi Potter?

\- Oui je suis amoureux.

\- Mec ou fille ?

\- Ginny...

\- Ha... fit le blond déçu.

\- ... Enfin c'est ce que je croyais... Au début... Mais c'est elle qui m'a fait comprendre...

Drago le regarda les yeux ronds, avec une expression d'incrédulité qui déformait les traits aristocratiques que Harry connaissait si bien.

\- ... que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, d'un garçon...

Drago reprit espoir et attira Harry à lui. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et entendit une voix à son oreille.

\- je suis désolé Harry... Mais il faut que je sache...

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Harry sentit l'intrusion dans son esprit et toute sa vie défila devant eux .

Le souvenir d'un éclair de lumière verte, Privet drive, la vie chez les Dursley, le placard à balais, les premières lettres de Poudlard, l'arrivée de Hagrid. La découverte du monde sorcier par le brun, le chemin de Traverse, le Poudlard express, l'émerveillement lors de la découverte de l'école de magie, sa rencontre avec Ron et Hermione, sa passion pour le Quidditch, son sentiment d'être enfin chez lui, à sa place, puis... ses angoisses face à Touffu, au professeur Quirrell, la chambre des secrets, la peur de perdre Ginny, l'intervention des mangemorts lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, le tournoi des 3 sorciers et ses tâches dangereuses, la mort de Cédric Diggory, le retour de Voldemort et la souffrance physique, les retenues du professeur Ombrage et leur lot de douleur, la chasse aux horcruxes, sa terrible peur face à Bellatrix et aux cris d'Hermione pendant leur capture, sa tristesse à Godric's Hollow, sa rage face à la mort de Sirius, celle de Dumbledore, de Fred, de Lupin, de Tonks, de Dobby, le sauvetage dans la salle sur demande, son combat contre le Lord noir dans la grande salle... son dégoût devant tous ces cadavres... Et sa détresse face à un souvenir invariablement fermé... Drago n'arrivait pas à y accéder, il força le passage et se retrouva... Dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage... Celles de Mimi Geignarde, il se vit face aux miroirs, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Potter dans l'embrasure de la porte, leur duel ...

\- Sectum Sempr...

\- NON !

Drago fut projeté hors de la tête du brun. Il n'en menait pas large...

\- Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas... Non, non je ne voulais pas...

Harry avait les yeux fermés, il serrait les poings, rageur, il haletait, il pleurait...

Drago lui, était effrayé par toute la noirceur des souvenirs qu'il avait vus, il attira son vis à vis à lui et l'enlaça, puis ouvrit son propre esprit afin de lui montrer les bons souvenirs qu'il avait de lui et de leur relation quelque peu chaotique.

Les images défilèrent à nouveau... Leur première rencontre chez Mme Guipure et son coup de cœur pour ce petit brun à côté de lui, leur arrivée à Poudlard, leur première course poursuite à cause du rappeltout de Neville, l'amitié qu'il voyait unissant le trio d'or et qu'il enviait, les sourires lumineux de Harry qu'il pouvait surprendre dans la grande salle même s'ils étaient adressés à ses amis et non à lui, les matchs de Quidditch pendant lesquels ils s'affrontaient, les joutes verbales qui animaient leurs journées, les yeux verts émeraudes pétillants lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans les couloirs, son bonheur d'entendre Harry rire avec ses amis, ce rire qu'il aimait tellement, son admiration pour sa ténacité face à toutes les tentatives de mise à mort et devant tous les malheurs dont le jeune homme avait fait l'objet.

Il voulait monter au Gryffondor combien il tenait à lui...

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la tour d'astronomie, Harry s'était recroquevillé dans les bras du blond, même s'il ne pleurait plus. Drago resserra son étreinte.

\- Harry... je...

\- Oui... Moi aussi Drago...

Ledit Harry releva alors la tête, approcha lentement son visage de celui qu'il aimait et l'embrassa doucement, profondément. Très vite, il demanda l'accès à la bouche du blond et sa langue alla s'entremêler si étroitement à sa jumelle, qu'on aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à fusionner avec cette dernière.

Ils redescendirent main dans la main une fois que le manque d'air s'empara d'eux. Ils refermaient la porte derrière eux quand une voix se fit entendre.

\- Et ben, je vois que la soirée a été fructueuse...

\- Ron!... Alors ça y est vous êtes revenus !

\- Comme tu vois... Comment ça va mon frère ? demanda ledit Ron en l'enlaçant.

Malfoy! ajouta-t-il en tendant la main au blond.

\- Weasley ! répondit Drago en la lui serrant.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter un mot qu'une tignasse de boucles brunes se jeta au coup de notre héros.

\- Harry ! s'écria Hermione avec un enthousiasme débordant .

\- Salut Hermione! Répondit celui-ci avec l'impression que son tympan allait exploser.

\- Salut Malfoy! lança-t-elle joyeusement en déposant une bise sur la joue du susnommé.

\- Bonjour Granger fit celui-ci surpris, mais content.

Ils se rendirent tous les quatre à la table qui était dressée, ils s'assirent, Ron et Hermione racontèrent leur voyage avec enthousiasme.

\- Tiens salut tout le monde!

\- Eh George! Ça va?

\- Bien et toi Harry ? fit le rouquin, alors? Bouteille à la mer? demanda-t-il dans un clin d'œil,

\- Le drapeau flotte! répondit le brun tout sourire

\- Cool je suis content pour toi! Tu me raconteras...

\- Sûrement pas! s'indigna le brun, c'est privé ça Mr Weasley...

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'on verra frérot... rigola Georges en s'éloignant

Harry souriait de plus belle et lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses amis, il éclata franchement de rire devant leurs mines déconfites...

\- Euh... commença Hermione...

\- Tu nous expliques ? finit Drago

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire...

\- Bon je crois que je vais devoir le faire à ta place... dit alors une jolie voix cristalline.

Harry opina toujours incapable de parler.

\- Eh bien, commença Ginny en venant se caler dans les bras du meilleur ami de son frère, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Drago, vous savez que Harry et George se sont beaucoup rapprochés après la mort de Fred... Et vous savez aussi que les jumeaux avaient un mode de communication... Bien à eux...

Ron se tapa le front

\- Le langage jumeaux... J'aurais dû m'en douter... Mais toi tu as compris ce qu'ils ont dit?

\- C'est pas pour rien que j'étais la plus proche des jumeaux... fit Ginny en lançant un clin d'œil rieur et moqueur à Harry.

\- Eh ben en gros, il m'a demandé comment j'allais et je lui ai dit pour nous, reprit celui-ci, enfin calmé en se tournant vers son beau blond.

\- Heureusement que tu ne veux pas lui donner les détails... bougonna celui-ci.

Au fait, Ginny... continua-t-il d'un ton plus moqueur, il faudrait qu'on s'organise pour la pension alimentaire non?

\- Hum... Oui, c'est vrai fit la rouquine en élargissant son sourire pour rentrer dans le jeu.

\- Eh je ne suis pas un animal! S'offusqua Harry.

\- Ah vraiment?... Reprit Drago avec un sourire très « Malfoyen »...

\- Et pour la garde partagée, on fait comment ? Continua Ginny

\- Hum... Je ne sais pas... Moitié du temps chacun, ça te va ?

\- Moui, pourquoi pas…

\- Ben voyons... ronchonna Harry pour la forme alors que tous éclataient de rire ensemble.

Fin

* * *

 _*texte tiré du tome 7 « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort »_

 _Voilà..._

 _Donnez-moi votre avis ou dites-moi simplement que vous êtes passé lire cet OS, ça me fera plaisir! Et comme à chaque fois je répondrai à chacune de vos reviews. Alors à vos plumes!_

 _Biz_

 _Ptitepointe_


End file.
